User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Les maudites brûlures Talk Template Archive It seems the BBS templates are going to be added up soon, right? Need any help? I'm off from school for a little bit (yay snow days!) so I can help out if you'd like.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That, along with the Skinny/Skinny Rayon/Skinny Inverse templates I've been developing, if you please. Thank you ! ^^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 07:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, just tell me what I need to do/how to do it (don't want to mess the archive up ^^; ) and I'll get right on it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, you remember the other TTA right ? Okay, so most of my Skinny or Skinny Inverse templates use codes similar to and . Copy the codes below the headings, but replace Talkbox with TalkTextTest2 and Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/TalkTemplate with User:Xiggie/TalkTemplate. :Image names and quotes may also have to be changed accordingly, but do as you see fit. ^^ Thanks a bunch ! And when Unbirth puts up his Master Xehanort icons, I'll put them up on KHW as well. Hopefully. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, one thing. Where do you want all this to take place? Certainly not on your KHFW page?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :On User:Troisnyxetienne/Talk Template Archive. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is my first ROUGH edit. I got about 3/4th the page done. Sorry for the sloppiness, I do believe I've gone insane from all the coding. Also, I didn't upload the BBS images (that go next to the text) mainly because I don't want to name them wrong, plus they are your images. Again, this is a ROUGH edit. Oh and you were right about translating the page at the French Wiki, the quotes were quite funny! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahahahaha XD And I reckon you know what my username turned out to be in the English translation ? :P :As for the BBS images, it's okay. When I've got less on my hands, I'll create a section for the BBS sprites and I'll copy/edit them accordingly. Thanks so much. ^^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 08:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get the BBS images done as well, if they're all uploaded. I'll get them done later today. No problem, I'll finish the job later.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 14:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thanks ^^ I owe you one. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 14:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't owe me anything, this is what friends do. ^^ I'll have to do them later today though, getting ready to go to the store and such. But I'll get them finished, I promise!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much. ^^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'm done with the BBS characters. If you'll upload the image icons that go in the talkbubbles, I'll add them in, same thing for the Coded sprites. Also, should we start making emotions with the skinny versions of talkbubbles and/or add more characters with the skinny version of talkbubbles? If we decided to do emotions and add more characters, we could use the coding from the talkbubbles currently in the TTA but change the coding to that of the skinny versions. Just a thought...--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 05:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it depends. We can keep them as they are, or we can revert to Skinny. For icons with new characters, particularly those from KH up to Re:Chain, it'll be great to have them started. I started on Sora (KH2) and Riku (KH) using GIMP, but I'm not sure if it's satisfactory. I know the Sora one's okay because I got it cleaned up by Unbirth. Oh well. I'll give it a few tries and then I'll show them to you. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 05:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Not sure if Maggosh showed you his templates, but maybe he could help out for the KH-Re:Chain characters.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :See the bottommost section, he's gonna be inactive. >_> Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Notifications The 2 new BBS commercials. KH BbS NA Release Date Announced http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep May 15 2010 -- 02:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous User I also found proof for it On 1up.com Its on the side right next to a small avatar-like picture of donald duck. http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3177425 :Got it. But you sure it isn't a rumour ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 02:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I Found The Opening For KHBbS. I'm Pretty Sure its real. Can U put it on the BbS page? -- 02:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous User :The one with half of the events from Birth By Sleep ? Yes, it's the real one, but I'll take a second look. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 05:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Aide Mental Aide :P Ploppy Ploppa, the painful Ven thingy has been made and uploaded ! --Ataradesu 14:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, but I got a problem. I don't know if that"s just me, but the "new Terra" still doesn't appear. Weirdly, it's a resized version of the old one that I see O_o... But I'm sure I uploaded the right file. Do you see the new one ? (kinda purple) or do you see the resized old one ?--Ataradesu 15:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I did, but I still see the bad one. I had the same trouble with Aqua but it fixed itself...--Ataradesu 15:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) O M G what the hell is going on ? Look at that, by reverting it, it appeared, but then when I choose to revert the current image to the good one, it's the old one getting resized again O_o http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerraAtaradesu.png look. :OK, weird. The one as of 14:40 is the purple one. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) BbS Talkbubble images